


Every Day, Every Moment

by scoupreme17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupreme17/pseuds/scoupreme17
Summary: One flower blossomsEvery day, every momentWe're together
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: South x Southwest: A Soonyoung/Wonwoo Prompt Fest





	Every Day, Every Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [soonwoo2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/soonwoo2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> PROMPT: Wonwoo moves away from the big city for whatever reason (work, heartbreak, change of pace, etc.) and ends up the neighbour of a house with a gorgeous garden, blooming flowers, bountiful herbs and vegetables, etc. It turns out his neighbour is the (seemingly? actually? your call) happy-go-lucky Kwon Soonyoung. A healing story of learning to slow down and finding a home with someone who you hadn't expected to enter your life.
> 
> A magical variant: Soonyoung is a wood nymph or a green witch. Wonwoo can be human or another magical/mystical creature.
> 
> DO NOT INCLUDE: Sad endings, infidelity
> 
> RATING RANGE: Any rating

**Author's Note:**

> For better quality:  
> [every day, every moment](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Kh4d87IbsxTsfj_kGOmTZ8R4DGgh9PWH/view?usp=drivesdk)  
> 💜💛  
> Thank you anon for this beautiful prompt. I really enjoyed drawing the flowers and I'm sorry If I didn't choose the magical variant, I hope you still like it :)  
> (Title is based on Paul Kim's song)


End file.
